Journey of a legend
by Naruria95
Summary: A single event can change someone's whole life. See how this single event changes the life of one Ash ketchum when he meets two feline Pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. Before anyone questions me no, I have not forgotten about my other stories but I just wanted to start this one as soon as possible. Pokémon was the first thing I read when I started reading fanfic. That said it is also true that it is very hard to find to good Pokémon fanfic nowadays (well if you know one please let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I am tired of saying this again and again *sigh* I don't own anything. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and this story is for just shit gaga and giggles.**

**Pokémon talking: "Welcome"**

_**Pokémon thinking: "Welcome"**_

Humans taking: "Welcome"

_Humans thinking: "Welcome"_

_Chapter 1_

_Prologue_

A boy of around 7 years of age was walking at the roads of pallet town. The boy has messy black hair thunderbolt like mark on his cheeks and hazel eyes. Small teardrops made their way down scarred cheeks and fell with a soft splat onto the ground. This kid was Ash Ketchum and reason he was crying is Gary Oak. Being grandson of a well-known figure like Samuel Oak or professor Oak as his respectfully addressed, has made quite arrogant person who looks down upon everyone of their age specially Ash who never trues to attract any unnecessary attention to him only for Gary to make fun of him again and again in public or in front of admirers.

Today was again one of days when he when in Oak ranch to learn from how to take care of Pokémon when Gary arrived with his fan club and began to belittle Ash. Not able to take it any more of Gary's mocking Ash ran away from there as fast as his little feet can take him away from there.

Just as he was thinking that why is Gary so mean to him, his head jerked toward the wave of strong emotions he felt. You see ash is a very gifted person ever since he was little he can sense emotion of everyone around him this power more effective on Pokémon whose emotion are not so hard to read as humans. This power allows him to interact and connect with any Pokémon very easily. Only his parents and professor Oak knows about this power of his and they banned him from telling about this to anyone.

Even though his mother has strictly told him to never enter the forest alone Ash ignored her warning entered the forest from where waves of emotions were coming. After walking deep in forest Ash found himself in clearing with a pond nearby, but it's not the beauty of nature that caught his attention. In front of are two Pokémon from who ash felt the waves of emotion was coming from both of them are feline Pokémon . Both them were radiating various emotions but the bigger of the two was radiating stronger emotion.

He can feel that the larger one was angry and confused at the same time. While Ash is quiet bright child his lessons has not covered many things yet, which is reason he was not able to recognize either of the Pokémon.

The larger of two is a bipedal, humanoid creature with some feline features. It is primarily gray with a long, purple tail. On top of its head are two short, blunt horns, and it has purple eyes. A tube extends from the back of its skull to the top of its spine, bypassing its neck. It has a defined chest and shoulders, which resemble a breastplate. The three digits on each hand and foot have spherical tips. Its tail is thick at the base, but thins before ending in a small bulb. The smaller one is a pink, bipedal Pokémon with mammalian features. It has a rounded, wide snout, triangular ears, and large, blue eyes. It has short arms with three-fingered paws and large hind paws with oval markings on the soles. Its tail is long and thin with an ovoid tip.

"**What are you doing here human?"** A deep male voice said to Ash. He looked around to see if anyone else other than them is there but when he found none his attention again when toward Pokémon duo in front of him. Apparently both of them has noticed arrival of a human. The smaller looked at him with curiosity and he can also feel little caution coming from it while the larger one glaring at him. For some reason it's anger has increased even more of that is possible.

Suddenly he was flung back and fell on his rear hard. Ash stood again nursing his back and sprained elbow and glared at the larger Pokémon who threw him with his psychic attack. "That was really mean! Why did you do that? I only wanted to help when I sensed that someone is in pain." Ash shouted at the larger Pokémon.

Despite his hatred toward humans and natural born Pokémon Mewtwo would never attack a human child but currently his mind is clouded with anger, grief and many confusing emotions. After escaping from Team Rockets lab and taking all clone Pokémon with him he decided to live away from humans. When they started their new life all the natural Pokémon shunned cloned ones because their different coloring and odd behaviors but, they still had each other to rely on so that didn't affect them much.

Unfortunately it was not end of their misery. You see unlike natural born, clones has very short life span not to mention they need higher intake of vitamins just to live their limited life span fully. When last of his friends died Mewtwo overcame with rage decided to attack nearest human settlement but before he can do that Mew, who sensed his rage from far away, came to console him only to be lashed at by her clone brother. Than he declared that he will destroy all Pokemons and Humans from that one thing led to another resulting their fight.

Their last attack was so powerful that it's explosion knocked both of them unconscious but somehow they found themselves in this unknown place after waking up. He was broken from his musing when he heard the human boy talking with Mew. Noticing gaze of Mewtwo on himself he waved at Mewtwo who simply shifted his gaze in different direction. Mewtwo was thinking if he should chase this boy away after erasing his memory about him or he should hypnotize him to do his bidding.

He quickly jumped back when he sensed a presence near him. He turned toward the culprit who was the same annoying human boy. Rage again filled Mewtwo when he thought that the human was trying to attack him. Mewtwo was about to throw Ash again by but he hardly had any energy for it thanks to his previous fight with Mew. He cursed Mew internally even though Mewtwo is powerful he doesn't has much experience like Mew who is actually several centuries old.

Ash was quickly by Mewtwo's side examining him for any sign of injury, infection, etc just like taught by his mother and professor Oak. **"What do you think you are doing human? Keep your hands away from me!" **

"Ugh. Will you be quite for few minutes I am trying to find what happened to you." Ash retorted back. Mewtwo would have said something else but he knew it was futile. He don't even have energy to move his fingers and also he can't sense any malice coming from the boy.

"Your injuries are quite serious only way to heal them fast is having you treated by Professor Oak. Same goes for you too you are also ingredients heavily Mew." Ash said to both Pokemon.

"**I will not let another human touch me!" **

"Mew, Mew"

Ash pouted seeing both of them denying to go to Oak for treatment. Ash can't leave them in such condition for poacher or other to catch them easily. As he was thinking what to do he remembered one of the lessons of professor Oak and ran into the forest. Both Pokemon looked at each other at this odd behavior and shrugged their shoulders. Humans are weird.

Ash came back running after few minutes with some blue colour berries. " Here eat this it will you recover faster. It is not as good as treatment but is still quite good." He said offering the berries to both of them. Mew who has been around for several recognized these berries as Oran berry and quickly began to munch . on other hand Mewtwo was not knowledgeable about such things so he was quite wary of eating it. Though he did ate them eventually seeing as it is not effecting Mew negatively.

"I have brought more in case you are hungry." Saying that he poured lots of berries between them. "Ok. I am going my home or my mom will be worry for me." He only took few steps before he turned to Mewtwo "I am Ash Ketchum, what is your name."

"**Mewtwo"**

He replied after pause of few minutes. Hearing him talk normally for once brought smile on Ash's face. After promising to meet them again the next day he ran away toward his home.

**(Line break)**

"HEY MEW. MEWTWO"

Just like he promised Ash came to meet them again. **"Human don't go shouting our name like that. Do you intent to invite all the lurking poachers here?" **hearing that Ash closed his mouth with both of his hands.

"Oops. Sorry, I was just excited." With that he turned to Mew "I didn't knew that you are legendary Pokémon. I was going through the book Professor gave me, when I read about you in it but, I didn't find anything about you Mewtwo. Are you evolve form of Mew?"

As soon as he asked that question he again felt storm of emotions coming from Mewtwo like yesterday. Knowing that he has placed his foot on landmine he tried to pacify The large feline Pokémon. "um, Forget about what I asked you?"

"**I am not evolved form of Mew but I am her clone?" **with that Mewtwo told Ash everything about him from his birth to how he ended up here. His talk with Ambertwo before she disappeared from his dreams and than later death of his cloned friends. Ash heard Mewtwo's story without interrupting him even once. After Mewtwo was done Ash went in front of him and bowed deeply surprising the both feline Pokemons. "I am sorry many people of my race has hurt you very bad."

Not just Mewtwo but even Mew was stunned by action of this human. Maybe it was because this human is yet to mature that he is so pure, but still they will still trust him. This marked the start of a beautiful friendship and prologue of _Journey of a legend._

**Naruria out-**


	2. Beginning of story and new friends

**Hello everyone. I am surprised I never thought I will receive so many positive reviews. I think should clear something Ash will catch lots of Pokemon but it will not exceed fifty he is smart. He will start travel from age of 10 but he will not start relationship until turns 14. Also I am keeping the pairing secret for now. I will welcome all feedbacks and an honest critic. If you are trying to flame me or order me. I have just one thing to say. No need read this story, just fuck off.**

Human talk: "blech"

_Humans thinking: "blech"_

**Pokemon talking: "blech"**

_**Pokemon thinking: "blech"**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon If I did he would have aged at least couple of years. I mean come on he is of 10 years since 20 years!**

In a grassy and wide open clearing, surrounded by trees, in the forest of Pallet town , son to be Ten-year-old Ash Ketchum playing with a pink feline Pokemon with long tail and another small Pokémon with short, chubby rodent Pokémon like features. It is covered in yellow fur with two horizontal brown stripes on its back. It has a small mouth, long, pointed ears with black tips, and brown eyes. A each cheek is a red circle that contains a pouch for electricity storage. It has short forearms with five fingers on each paw, and its feet each have three toes. At the base of its lightning bolt-shaped tail is a patch of brown fur, while Mewtwo can be seen under the shade of an nearby tree. You see after injuries of Mew and Mewtwo were healed instead of leaving they decided stick around until Ash starts his journey after becoming a trainer. Mew can always be seen around Ash since she can turn invisible, Mewtwo on other hand cannot turn invisible , remains absent most of time and only returning during night or when they are alone in the forest where they usually come to play.

As for his new friend met him during the time when both Mew duo were still recovering and Ash would bring different berries or potion after asking about them.

**(**_**Flashback)**_

_Seven year old Ash can be seen walking toward the place were Mew duo , as Ash has named them, usually rest. Today he has brought one of the hyper potion his mother keeps for her pokemon . He was distracted from his musing when he heard several noises. Being curious boy Ash decided to investigate where the noise was coming from. _

_When he reached from where sound was coming from he found out the source of sound was a fight between a Fearow and a…..Pichu? What Ash found even amazing was that Pictures was fighting that Fearow on even footing. Behind pictures there was one more Pokemon but laying there with lots of bruise of on its body. From Ash deduced this fight was probably Pictures defending his friend._

_The Pokemon was __ bipedal, blue, reptilian Pokémon. It possessed a large, round snout, triangular eyes, yellow, circular ears similar to reptiles, and a yellow lower jaw with two teeth protruding upwards. Three thick, gray ridges cover the top of its head, and continue downwards to cover its neck as well. There is a triangular patch of yellow on its underside. It has stubby, digit-less arms and short legs with two toes on each foot._

_It was Bagon from what he remembered from professor Oak's lessons. Ash wondered what it is doing here since they are native of how region and they are quite rare too. Ash was brought out of his musing when he saw Pichu dodge Fearow's Peck and hit it with powerful thunder wave._

_Ash can't believe his eyes what he was seeing. It well known fact about Pichu that can't even use electric attack like Thunder shock without shocking itself and for such a Pokemon to use Thunder wave it must quite powerful Pichu. Now he was even more interested in this battle._

_Fearow was quite annoyed of this little rodent. First that little Bagon ate fruits from his territory without asking than when he was punishing that lizard he was interrupted by this Pichu who apparently packs quite a punch. Fears wings glowed and with mighty flap he launched several __multiple yellow stars with golden sparkles around them at Pichu. Much to Fearow's annoyance countered Fearow with his own Swift attack._

_Pichu attacked Fearow with a Thunder wave who dodged it easily by flying high. At same time a ball of orange energy can be seen between Fearow's beak. Pichu gritted his since dodge that it will hit Bagon who is already injured. Making up his mind Pichu clashed Hyper beam with his thunder wave so it can atleast slow it down and reduce it's power. When both attack clashed it looked liked thunder wave will able to stop Hyper beam but slowly Hyper beam began to push Thunder wave until it finally engulfed Pichu._

_Ash was about to rush at Pichu's side but at that time multiple glowing pink petal attacked came from smoke and hit Fearow who was still flying above. That Petal dance took Fearow by surprise but it was not over. Before he can recover fully from previous attack Pichu emerged from smoke charging toward him in high speed surrounded by electricity. _

_Fearow was so shocked that he wasn't able to even think of dodging beforePichu was already slammed on his torso making him fly back and hit one of the trees. Seeing Fearow defeated Pichu limped toward his friend. Only reason he was able to survive Hyper beam because power of the said attack was reduced quite significantly._

_Ash was stunned. Even though his mother and professor has said several time a size and evolution of Pokemon doesn't decides the battle he never in his wildest ever thought that a Pichu can defeat a Fearow . He saw Pichu limping towards his friend but unfortunately for them the fallen Fearow screeched loudly and to the horror of Pichu and Ash it was followed by many other screeches coming from from far. Knowing that neither of the baby Pokemon can take any more punishment he quickly took unconscious Bacon and a struggling Pichu in his arms and ran fast as he can._

_Pichu would have used Thunder shock on if he was not carrying an injured Bagon but, that did not stop it from biting Ash. Despite Pichu's effort Ash didn't let him go and endured all the pain while running away._

_From the screeches behind him he can tell the flock has many Spearow and Fearow. After running several minute Ash was beginning to tire and his speed was also getting slower. Suddenly the raven hared boy tripped on a rock and fell with both Pokémon in his arms fell few meter away._

_Few Spearow from the flock attacked fallen Pokémon with sand attack but Ash was faster than and quickly hugged both Pichu and Bagon taking attack on his back. Ash smiled at Pichu and now awakened Bagon. "Don't worry I am okay." Ash said to both Pokemon and released them from his hug and faced the angry flock._

_He took a deep breath and shouted "Listen to me you stupid birds I am Ash Ketchum and I am going to be The Pokemon Master. You can't defeat me!"_

_As if a switch has been flipped all flock attacked ash at same time. Before their attack can reach him a massive thunderbolt came from above and engulfed whole flock effectively defeating them. _

_Ash looked up to see source of this attack to find a Dragonite was above them. He heard a foot step coming toward him. Ash froze when he saw who was standing there. That person was Professor Oak and he looked very angry._

_**(End of Flashback)**_

It turned out professor Oak saw him entered the forest and quickly followed him there to ensure his safety. Professor also witnessed the battle between Pichu and Fearow but before he can intervene Ash took both Pokemon and ran away.

While Professor was scolding Ash Mew and Mewtwo also arrived there after seeing two injured Pokemon in their favorite raven head's arm and a strange person with lab coat harassing Ash they he might be like Team Rocket and attacked him. Thankfully Ash was there to clear any misunderstanding. Since Professor already knows about them Ash convinced Mew duo to get complete treatment at professor Oak's lab along with Pichu and Bagon.

He introduced his new friends to his mother Delia Ketchum. At first Delia was scared that her little boy was going to such a dangerous place alone. After scolding him for his action she met all four his new friends and took immediate liking to them specially the little ones.

"**Ok everyone that's enough. Its time to go home."** Delia knew that Ash has tendency to get carried away when playing with his Pokemon that why she has tasked Mewtwo to drag him back on time.

"Oh cmon Mewtwo don't be spoil sport." Ash pleaded followed by cries of other two Pokemon. Mewtwo can't help but sigh **"Ash its getting dark, Mrs Ketchum told us to return before that and have you forgotten Tomorrow you are going to start your journey as Pokemon trainer."**

"When you say it like that I do have to go back. Let's go Pikachu, Mew you don't want to get scolded for getting late again do you." Both shook their heads in denial. With that Ash whistled loudly. Soon after his whistle a roar was heard all of them looked at the sky. Flying toward them is a quadruped, draconic Pokémon with a long, tapering tail. It is primarily blue with a gray lower jaw and thickly scaled underside. There are red markings on its throat, the underside of its tail, and stripes on the inner surface of its legs. Additionally, there are raised red ridges above its eyes. Three flat fins protrude from either side of its head. It has two pairs of pointed teeth, one in the upper jaw and one in the lower. Each of its short legs has three claws. It is a Salamance.

After four year of training both Pichu evolved into Pikachu and refused to evolve further while Bagon evolved into Sheldon than Salamence. Ash climbed on Salamence's back with Pikachu on his shoulders and Mew duo hovering beside him. Ash smiled at them and patted Salamence, "Let's go buddy."

With a roar Salamence flapped its wings and flew toward Ketchum residence.

**(Line break)**

'Beep... beep... beep...!'

An alarm clock was blaring through the room of Ash Ketchum as the clock struck 5:00 A.M.

As soon as alarm went off Ash sound from his bed though he was mindful not to disturb sleeping Pikachu beside his pillow and Mew at who has curled herself on other side of pillow. _"Today is the day that I finally start my journey!"_

_Ash went on to do his regular morning exercises and meditation. You see when Mewtwo learned about raven haired boy's ability to sense emotion he at first thought that Ash might be a psychic buts it was Mew explained that in fact Ash has untapped potential in aura which very few famous aura guardian in history ever had. Since Mew most about it she began to teach him about aura and how to use it. He still in the beginners phase though. _

Finishing his exercises he went on to make breakfast but Delia was already there shooed him away to take a bath since he was all sweaty from the exercises. Ash went upstairs and showered up before getting all his stuff together so he would be ready to head out today. Once he was done showering and had everything packed up and ready to go. **(His outfit is same as what he wore in gen 1)**

He arrived downstairs with Pikachu and Mew on both shoulders while Mewtwo was hovering behind him. "Oh, look at you! You look so handsome in your training clothes!" Delia Ketchum squealed happy that her son was finally starting his journey. Ash rubbed his back in embarrassment. "come Mr. Pokemon Master we can't have going empty stomach, can we?"

After eating his breakfast Ash bid his mother goodbye and headed straight to Prof. Oak's lab. He already decided he will choose Pikachu as his starter since Mew duo are legendary Pokemon and he has to keep them secret until league matches while Salamence is a fully evolved Pokemon which can't be taken as starter.

When he arrived he saw that no one else was there, it was only natural because the time for people to arrive to get their starter Pokémon was 10:00 am while he came on 7:00 am. He knocked on the door hearing someone yell 'coming', the person who opened the door was none other than Prof. Oak.

When the door opened a old man with gray and lab coat was standing there behind the doors. "oh Ash. Come in my boy. You are here to register Pikachu as your starter I presume." Getting nod from the new trainer he continued, "Excellent! Now then lets get your Pokédex and Pokéballs shall we?" he said.

Prof. Oak handed his Pokédex and twelve Pokéballs. After that's explained him feature of Pokédex. "Thank you so much Prof." Ash said. "Think nothing of it my boy and keep in touch with me and your mom. I have also extended your teams limit to ten." Ash was shocked and excited at same time. From what he knows very few trainer are given this facility even than they must have big achievement and lots of experience under their belt.

As if knowing what he was thinking professor Oak explained him the reason, "I am willing to give you this facility because I have seen you work under me and know you can handle it not to mention you are taking two Legendary Pokemon with you so you will need every help you can get."

Ash nodded his head to show he understood. Thanking prof. again he exited the lab but much to his surprise his mother was already waiting for him there Salamence was also there which explains how did she came here so fast. "Mom! What are doing here?" he asked but instead of answering him she engulfed him in a hug squeezing the air out of him, "M-mom, can't breathe." He wheezed.

She reluctantly let go, "Sorry. I'm just so proud of you. My little Ashy is going on his very own journey."

Ash stiffened when she mentioned his father. His father only visited them two or three times since he was born. He knew that was because meeting with them too much can cause some unwanted attention but it hurts that his father was not there when he needed him.

He shook his head internally and smiled at his mother, "Thanks mom." She handed Ash a pokéball and explained. "Here this is a dear friend of mine I was not able to train her much since I got her few months before birth but she is excellent Pokémon. Her potential will go waste with me so its better if she is with you."

He accepted the Pokemon and thanked her again. Delia nodded her head as tears began filling up her eyes. She glomped her son in a bone crushing hug and then Delia started sobbing at him. "Now Ash Ketchum, you be careful out there! Make sure to brush your teeth, eat, and take showers regularly. You don't want to smell rancid for any young ladies you may encounter! Always remember to be a gentleman and never eat like a Snorlax! And always remember to change your-"

"Ok mom I got, I got. You don't have to say that." Ash interrupted her in mid sentence with red face. While he was recovering from embarrassment his mother turned to his Pokemon. "Pikach, Mew and Mewtwo please take care of him." She looked a her side when she heard a grunt only to sweat drop at the sulking dragon type Pokemon. "Sorry I almost about you Salamence please look after Ash with others for will you" Salamence replies with a happy roar followed by other Pokemon.

"**Of course Mrs Ketchum."**

"Pikachu"

"Mew,Mew"

She simply petted them who growled/purred happily. "Now off you go." He nodded and caught Mew duo and Salamence and bid her goodbye.

**(Line break)**

Ash and his team arrived at Route and decided to take rest . currently he is scanning his pokémon with pokedex.(_**AN- just so you know this are the moves that Pokemon learn according to learnset of all gens)**_

**(****Pikachu: The Electric Mouse Pokémon****. )**

**(This Pokémon has electricity-storing pouches on its cheeks. These appear to become electrically charged during the night while Pikachu sleeps. It occasionally discharges electricity when it is dozy after waking up.**** This Pikachu is male and has the abilities Static and Lightning Rod.)**

**(This Pokémon knows the moves: Tackle, Slam, Thundershock, Thunder Wave, Wild Charge, Thunderbolt, Thunder punch, Thunder, Charge beam, Zap cannon, Volt tackle, Hidden Power, Quick attack, Mimic, Agility, Charm, Counter, Petal dance.)**

**(Egg move: Disarming voice has yet to be unlocked)**

Ash nodded his head he already knew that in acknowledgement he already knew all of Pikachu's move but he didn't knew about him knowing Mimic and his egg move. "I didn't know you can knew Mimic." He asked Pikachu. In response Pikachu made several gesture to explain him. Ash understood what he wanted to say _"It seems Pikachu and others were also striving for improvement while I was learning under Prof."_ He pointed his pokedex at Salamence.

**(Salamence: Dragon Pokemon)**

**(Salamence came about as a result of a strong, long-held dream of growing wings. It is said that this powerful desire triggered a sudden mutation in this Pokémon's cells, causing it to sprout its magnificent wings. This Salamence is male and has intimidate as ability and moxie as hidden ability.)**

**(This Pokemon knows the moves: Zen headbutt, Thunder fang, Fire fang, Dragon breath, Dragon claw, Dragon rush, Dragon pulse, Hyper beam, steel wings, Ariel ace.)**

**(Egg move: Hydro pump and Twister has been unlocked.)**

"We need to work on moves which can be used against Fairy-type." Ash said to Salamence. Unlike Pikachu he knew every move of Salamence. At last he scanned the Pokemon given to him by his mother. It is an serpentine Pokémon with a primarily cream-colored body. It has red eyes with long, pinkish antennae above them. Additionally, there are long, hair-like fins above its eyes, which begin thin and thicken towards the tips. These eyebrows extend to almost half of its body length. On top of its relatively small head is a straight spike. Running down either side of its neck are three black dots, similar to gills. Its lower body is a patterning of blue and pink, diamond-shaped scales outlined with black. The tail consists of four large, blue fins with pink ovals in their centers.

**(Milotic: The Tender Pokemon)**

**(Milotic live at the bottom of large lakes. When this Pokémon's body glows a vivid pink, it releases a pulsing wave of energy that brings soothing calm to troubled hearts. This Milotic is female and has ability Marvel Scale and hidden ability cute charm.)**

**(This Pokemon knows move : Water pulse, Hydro pump, Twister, Aqua ring, iron tail, disarming voice, ice beam, blizzard, dragon pulse.)**

**(Egg moves Dragon breath, hypnosis and mirror coat has been unlocked.) **

He already knows the moves and ability of Mew duo so he didn't scan them. He clapped his hands to get there attention, "Ok guys I think we have rested enough. We will move toward Virginia city after some meal." He got cries or grunts of approval so he served them meals in bowl information of them. He himself took out couple of sandwiches his mother packed to eat. Its not like he can't make food for himself or his pokemon on contrary his quite adapt in cooking.

He sensed someone approaching fast so quickly rolled out from there but dropped his half eaten sandwich which was quickly picked up by his assailant. It was a pidgeotto. It sat on a branch and began eating the stolen food quickly before human can attack him.

Ash smiled at the munching pigeon Pokemon and raised another sandwich, "Hey Pidgeotto would you like to have some more sandwiches." Pidgeotto looked at human with caution before nodding his head hesitantly. Ash tossed the sandwich to pidgeotto and happily ate the delicious food.

Pidgeotto chirped at Ash happily. Ash ate rest of his sandwiches while pidgeotto played with his Pokemon. After everyone had their and was rested ash recalled everyone except pikachu because he doesn't like living in Pokeball.

Pidgeotto blocked his path and chirped several times while gesturing towards him. Ash blinked while trying to understand what he wants to say. "You want to come with me but not without fight, do you?" Ash questioned him to which the bird Pokemon chirped happily.

"Okay, Pikachu let's welcome our new friend" pikachu jumped in front of him with Electricity cackling on his cheeks. With a cry Pidgeotto charged at pikachu with a glowing beak.

"Pikachu counter it with wild charge than use thunder punch." Both Pokemon clashed with but none of them were ready to yield. Unfortunately for pidgeotto not only pikachu had type advantage his attack was also stronger because of which he was pushed back. Not letting his advantage go pikachu's fist is surrounded by yellow sparks, which grew into a ball of electrical energy and reached at pidgeotto with a jump punched him.

This could have been a decisive move from Ash's part but bird pokemon blocked his move with his wing attack though he still took some damage and fell on the ground. He was struggling to move, _"looks like he got effected by pikachu's static ability" _Ash concluded. Ash simply threw Pokeball at pidgeotto who has stopped struggling. It hit the flying type on head absorbed him in red light Pokeball shook for couple of minutes than went still with a beep signifying successful capture.

Ash picked Pidgeotto's Pokéballs and pointed his pokedex at it.

**(Pidgeotto: The Bird Pokemon)**

(**Pidgeotto claims a large area as its own territory. This Pokémon flies around, patrolling its living space. If its territory is violated, it shows no mercy in thoroughly punishing the foe with its sharp claws. This pidgeotto is male and has ability keen eyes and hidden ability big pecks.)**

**(This Pokemon knows move: Peck, quick attack, agility, wing attack, sand attack, sky attack, mirror move, hurricane.)**

**(Egg move brave bird has yet to be unlocked)**

Ash smiled at the new member in his team. His journey has just began and he is going to make lots of friends.

**And cut-**

**Ash's current team:-**

**Pikachu(M)**

**Mew(F)**

**Mewtwo(M)**

**Salamence(M)**

**Milotic(F)**

**Pidgeotto (M)**

**Naruria out-**


	3. Entering Viridian city and Rainbow wing

Pokémon talking: **"Welcome"**

_Pokémon thinking: __**"Welcome"**_

Humans taking: "Welcome"

Humans thinking: "Welcome"

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon If I did he would have aged at least couple of years. I mean come on he is of 10 years since 20 years!**

"Ahhrbok"

Hissed a serpentine Pokémon that resembles a cobra. It has narrow eyes and several sharp teeth. Just below its head is a large hood with a face-like pattern. The pattern has two red and yellow eyespots outlined in black, a wide black streak resembling an upturned mouth, and a black V-shaped stripe above the eyespots. This Pokemon is arbok but this arbok was different from its species. This Arbok is not only larger than it's species but it is also golden in colour.

Currently this arbok is hissing at Ash and Pikachu. Just looking at the cobra Pokemon ash can say that it is probably at quite high level. If Ash was like any other rookie trainer his chance of winning would have been very slim but thankfully, he is not.

"Pikachu use **Swift** attack" following his trainer's command Pikachu fired several golden stars from his mouth at arbok.

Arbok opened its mouth and released a spray of multiple purple darts from its mouth effectively countering the mouse Pokemon's attack.

"pikachu use **agility **to get close than use **iron tail.**" Pikachu's whole body glowed for a moment before he ran forward on all four toward arbok. He was moving so fast that he was leaving afterimages as if flying.

Just as he was with in few matres from arbok he jumped and did a front flip with glowing tail and slammed it on arbok's head/hood. Much to Ash and pikachu's surprise arbok quickly recovered from pikachu's previous attack and head butted pikachu throwing him back.

Before either of side can do anything arbok hissed with electricity coursing through his body and became paralyzed. It was effect pikachu's **static** ability. Ash grinned and threw Pokeball at arbok. Since the cobra Pokemon was already paralyzed he didn't struggle and was easily captured.

Ash picked pokeball and scanned arbok's pokeball.

**(Arbok: The cobra Pokemon)**

**(****This Pokémon is terrifically strong in order to constrict things with its body. It can even flatten steel oil drums. Once Arbok wraps its body around its foe, escaping its crunching embrace is impossible. This arbok is male and has ability intimidate)**

**(This Pokemon knows moves: Glare, wrap, crunch, poison sting, dark pulse, screech, haze, fire fang, ice fang, dragon tail, hyper beam,dig)**

**(Egg moves disable, poison tail, poison fang has been unlocked.)**

"Pikapi"

Pikachu who was now on his shoulder poked him at the side of his head. Ash turned around to see what Pikachu needed, and saw the electric mouse pointing up towards the sky.

When Ash looked up, his jaw almost dropped. There, in the sky, was a large rainbow stretching across the sky. What caught their attention, though, wasn't the rainbow itself, but the Pokémon that was flying high in the sky that seemed to be making the rainbow and spreading it further as it flew. Ash knew what the Pokémon was as soon as he looked at it. He recognized it from all the Pokémon books and teachings from Professor Oak he had over the years. This Pokémon had not been seen by human eyes in hundreds of years. The Pokémon was none other than the fabled and legendary Rainbow Pokémon... Ho-Oh. Its feathers are predominantly gold and red, with yellow tail-feathers, a white underside, and green feathers at the tip of its wings. Ho-Oh has a green stripe on its neck, a yellow beak, black rings around its red eyes, and a feathered, yellow crest on its head. Ho-Oh's wings are prismatic, causing it to trail a rainbow behind it. It has darkly colored feet and legs with four toes and long talons.

He called both Mew and Mewtwo to witness this beautiful scene. Mewtwo looked at Ho-oh with awe. Even though he himself is a legendary Pokemon he cannot help but be awed and respect Ho-oh. They watched Ho-oh till disappeared at the horizon. Getting out of daze he recalled both mewtwo and new to move forward before something caught his eye. There played a rainbow colored feather in front him on the ground.

He picked the feather with a smile and decided to continue heading to Viridian City.

**Linebreak**

"Pikachu use **Thunder punch** on meowth!" adhering to his trainer's command pikachu charged at meowth with his surrounded with yellow ball of electricity.

Meowth creates a purple energy sword in the palm/paw of one of its hands and met pikachu's **Thunder punch** with his** Night slash**. After trying to over power each other for a while both jumped back and canceled their attack.

Ash was even more determined to catch this Meowth now. A meowth can only learn **Night slash** at a very high level and for this meowth to be this strong without a trainer shows how immense it's potential is.

Meowth attacked pikachu with glowing tail. "Pikachu use **Mimic**." Just like meowth pikachu's tailed also glowed and countered his move. Both Pokemon jumped back from each after their last exchange. "Pikachu finish this with **Thunder." **

Pikachu's whole body cackled with electricity before he fired a stream of yellow electricity at his opponent but much to shock of Ash and pikachu, meowth fired his own **thunder** attack to counter pikachu's.

"_Now I want to catch this meowth even more."_ Ash was even more excited after witnessing meowth perform **thunder. **"okay pikachu get a bit serious. Use **Agility **into **Wild charge**."

Pikachu ran toward meowth at all four clocked in electricity. He was so fast that before meowth can do anything he slammed into meowth and sent it skidding back. Meowth tried to get up but Ash decided to end the match.

"Pikachu end this with **zap cannon**." Pikachu formed a yellow orb of electricity with red center between his hands and fired at opponent. Meowth was already to weak did last attack and closed its eyes excepting his fate. At least it will be with a competent trainer.

**Zap cannon **slammed into meowth knocking it out. Ash quickly threw a Pokeball at fallen Pokemon. Pokeball sucked the scratch cat Pokemon. It shook twice before stopping with a ding showing its successful capture.

Ash picked the Pokeball and pointed his pokedex at it.

**(Meowth: The Scratch cat Pokemon)**

**(****Meowth withdraws its sharp claws into its paws to slinkily sneak about without making any incriminating footsteps. For some reason, this Pokémon loves shiny coins that glitter with light. This meowth is female and has ability Technician.)**

**(This Pokemon knows moves : Slash, fury swipes, night slash, hyper voice, payday, iron tail, thunder, shadow ball, shadow claw, dark pulse)**

Ash didn't get much time to ponder on his new Pokemon when a he heard someone scream which probably came from a girl. "Looks like someone is in trouble. Let's go pikachu."

Ash quickly called out Salamence and climbed on it's back. He told Salamence the situation and pointed him to fly fast toward the direction from where the scream came from.

Thanks to Salamence Ash quickly arrive at the place where the scream came from. Near a large river a girl with orange hair with a ponytail to the side wearing a yellow shirt with red straps with blue shorts and red sneakers was cradling a purple starfish like Pokemon with a gem in its center while cowering from a red Gyarados who was bout to fire a **hydro pump **at her.

"Salamence block that **hydro pump** with your own." Salamence opens its mouth as a blue ball of water forms in front of its mouth then, he fired a powerful jet of water at gyarados effectively canceling its attack. Gyarados grew even more roar in anger at Salamence in anger who roared back in answer.

"Salamence** Ariel ace**." Salamence flew toward his opponent with white streaks surrounding his body and rammed on gyarados. "Now use **Dragon claw**" Salamence's claw became surrounded in light green aura as he slashed his opponent repeatedly with it.

Having enough this gyarados stopped it's opponent with a well a headbutt. That followed by firing a **ice beam **at the dragon Pokemon.

"Salamence dodge and finish this with **dragon breath**" following his trainer's command he evaded the ice type attack and shot a stream of pale purple fire at his opponent. Gyarados was not able to react on time and was hit by the powerful dragon type move.

Not wasting this chance ash threw a Pokeball at capture. The Pokeball shook twice after absorbing gyarados before stopping with a ding signifying a successful capture. Ash smiled as he picked gyarados's Pokeball "Welcome to the team Gyarados." He scanned gyarados's Pokeball.

**(Gyarados: The Atrocious Pokemon)**

**(****Once Gyarados goes on a rampage, its ferociously violent blood doesn't calm until it has burned everything down. There are records of this Pokémon's rampages lasting a whole month. This Gyarados is Female and has ability Intimidate)**

**(This Pokemon knows the moves: Hyper beam, hydro pump, ice beam, dragon rage, aqua tail, hurricane, flame thrower, tackle, dark pulse.)**

Ash can't help but whistle at gyarados's move set. Putting thoughts of his latest capture at back of his mind he turned his attention to the girl who was still on the ground cradling her Pokemon at looking at him with wide eyes.

"Are you alright? Your not injured are you?" he asked the orange haired girl as he approached her to check her on any injuries.

"*sigh* I am not hurt thanks to starmie but same cannot be said for him and my poor bike." he sweetdroped when he found a charred bike, probably this girl's, laying not far from here. It was probably victim of gyarados's **thunder **or **flamethrower**. It was probably former than the latter.

Ash began to apply hyper potion on starmie while giving few soothing words whenever it hissed. After he was done he turned to orange hair girl, "I have healed him as much as possible but you should still have it checked at Pokemon center. Oh, I am Ash Ketchum and this is my buddy Pikachu."

ROAR

"And that is Salamence"

Misty was quite surprised how Ash was easily able to handle the situation where even a experienced trainer will get panic after seeing a angered gyarados or a heavily injured Pokemon . "Thanks for your help Ash. I am Misty Water flower."

"Nice to meet you, Misty, and no problem!... If you don't me asking... Why did that Gyarados attack you?" Misty scratched her cheeks in embarrassment "Well, I was actually fishing for Water-Type Pokémon, and I ended up drawing the attention of Gyarados and you know the rest."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Misty. Gyarados is a very difficult Pokémon to handle, and anybody could have made the same mistake. " Ash said trying to comfortable the red head.

Misty returned the smile that Ash was giving, and said, " You and Salamence and are something else to be able to deal with a angry Gyarados like that."

Ash scratched the back of his head and laughed sheepishly. "Actually... I just started out on my Pokémon Journey today. Pikachu here is my starter pokemon." Misty's was both embarrassed and stunned this newbie trainer was able to defeat a high level gyarados when someone Luke her with much more experience, couldn't even scratch it.

"If you want, you can come with me and Pikachu to Viridian City. I'm sure Salamence won't mind carrying your bike while taking us to Viridian city." Ash offered to improve her rapidly declining mood.

Misty smiled and got up. "Thanks, Ash.

Ash stood as Salamence landed beside him and climbed on his back and than looked at Misty, "Hop-on, this is faster than walking." Misty was bit hesitant at first but after seeing the reassuring smile on Ash's face she climbed on its back._(An- To misty haters don't worry she is not paired with ash). _

**Linebreak**

Thanks to Salamence they quickly reached Virdian city. To avoid getting any unwanted attention to themselves they decided to land at a unpopulated place and walk rest of way to Pokemon center. They didn't walk for long before they heard a voice on intercom.

_**Attention all citizens! The criminal organization Team Rocket has been spotted people are advised to keep their Pokémon in their Pokéballs and report any suspicious characters!**_

_Ash (who was carrying his red head companion's bike) and Misty stopped when they heard the announcement. They were not able to think for long when they heard a voice addressing them._ "You there, halt!" They turned to see Officer Jenny walking right at them looking suspicious

"How can we help you officer Jenny?" Ash asked

"Yes as a matter of fact you can. Can you explain to me why you have that Pikachu out of it's Pokéball?" she asked hands on her hips.

"Well you see Officer, pikachu doesn't likes staying in his Pokeball so he always stays outside." Jenny nodded at his answer. There several such Pokemon who don't like staying in Pokeball.

"I see, do you have any I.D.?" she asked

Ash took out his pokedex and gave it to Jenny. From what he learned from professor oak it is regarded as I.D for all the trainers. She clicked a button and it began speaking.

**[I am Dexter. A Pokédex programed by Professor Samuel Oak for Pokémon trainer Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. My function is to provide information about Pokémon species and their habitats. If lost or stolen I cannot be replaced.]**

She smiled and gave it back to him, "Sorry about that. Make sure you be careful young man there are Team Rocket crooks running around the area." She warned them. Misty just showed her an small card from behind Ash from which Jenny understood who she is.

After saying goodbye to Officer Jenny they rushed at Pokemon center.

**Linebreak**

Ash and Misty went to the Pokécenter nearby, and walked in the front doors, up to Nurse Joy who was positioned behind the counter. She saw them and smiled. "Hello, young Trainers, and welcome to the Viridian City Pokémon Center! How may I help you?"

Ash spoke up while unclipping all his Pokéballs and laying them in front of the kind nurse. "Can we please have two rooms for the night and can you also please heal up my Pokémon, Nurse Joy?"

Misty chimed in while handing over her Pokéballs. "Me too, please, nurse joy."

Nurse Joy smiled and then took the Pokéballs and Pikachu, placing them on a wheel cart for Chansey to take away. She then grabbed two room keys, and gave them to the children. "Enjoy your stay! Please pick up your Pokémon tomorrow morning."

Ash said good-bye to Pikachu and then he turned to Misty. "Hey Misty, I have to go call my mom and Professor Oak and let them know I finally made it safe and sound, okay?"

Misty just nodded her head. "Okay, Ash. Talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight!"

Ash was already walking for the rooms of the Pokémon Center with phone as he waved back to her. "Night!" He walked up to one of the video phones and dialed his house first.

"Hello?" a woman's voice answered.

"Mom, its me Ash!"

"Ashy how are you!"

"I'm good, I made it to Viridian City."

"Already? Your father didn't even make there until three days later but then again he was never good with directions to begin with." She laughed at the thought of Ash's father.

They talked for while before he called professor Oak but not before Delia reminding Ash to wear his underwear much to latter's embarrassment. He picked up after a few rings, and after seeing Ash's face, a big smile grew on his face. "Ash, my boy! You are already at Viridian City yet?" Professor asked in amazement. Ash nodded with a smile and told professor about his adventures till now.

"Well, it looks like you and your Pokemon are having quite a good time and now thanks to you I not only won my bet with Gary, I will also have a shiny gyarados to study!" professor said in excitement. Ash smiled at his mentor/grandfather figure's excitement. Apparently Gary and his grandfather had a bet in which grandson of Oak said that Ash will not be able to catch more than two Pokemon where as professor, under whom Ash has learned everything better against him.

"Professor... You'll never guess what Pokémon I saw on Route 1 just before I came into Viridian." Ash brought a rainbow clouded feather infront of camera for professor to see. On other side of call Professor's jaw dropped to ground. "A-Ash that's r-rainbow wing which comes from where did you get it?" Ash held back his chuckles and explained how he met Ho-oh with stupefied Professor Oak.

"That's amazing Ash! You are probably first person who have seen Ho-oh in last few centuries and first person to receive Rainbow wing since its disappearance. Be careful to whom you show it Ash." Professor advised Ash. Ash nodded in response.

"Okay my boy, be safe and enjoy your journey."

Ash waved back. "Will do, Professor. Bye!"

After that was said, Ash hanged the call and went back into the Pokémon Center, heading off to bed so he could get rested for anything that could come his way the next day.

**Linebreak**

_**ALERT**_

_**ALERT**_

_**ALERT**_

Just few after Ash went to sleep, the alert signal of Pokemon center rang waking and alerting all the residents of the center. Ash quickly went toward lobby were he met Nurse Joy and Misty. Both of them had grim face. Upon asking Nurse Joy told him that someone from Team Rocket has broken into Pokemon Center.

While Ash and Misty where contemplating how to catch these thief's whole building shook from an explosion and following it two Pokéballs came down from the ceiling causing smoke to appear.

Ash caught hands of both Misty and Joy and took them at the corner of room where there was least smoke and chances ambushes were also little.

"Oh, we have a smart one Jessie." Came a masculine voice from the smoke.

"It seems so James." Canes a feminine voice. Ash and company didn't had to wait longer as smoke cleared they saw three figures. A man with shoulder length blue hair and green eyes, a women with Long red hair which defying every logic is styled like an arc and last person was a meowth standing between them. Both human were in their around twenty and had worn uniform of Team Rocket.

Being most hot headed one first to speak was a certain water type red headed trainer, "Who are you?!" Ash sweat dropped at Misty's question doesn't that uniform with big R tells everything. Just as though this Situation can't go anymore absurd all three member be a can their introduction….in form of motto.

**(An- Nope. No way in hell I am going to Write that stupid motto or whatever they call it.)**

Idiots. All three of them but what caught Ash's interest is Meowth because it was able to speak human language. Although he did learned that several powerful Pokemon can communicate with human through telepathy but Meowth was not using telepathy but he was _speaking_ human language.

He was broken from his musing when both Jessie and James called out a Ekans and Koffing. Misty called out her Staryu for battle. Ash was about to call one of his own when he realized that he gave all of his pokemon to nurse joy except Mew duo.

Pika-pikapi

With a shout came out of corridor and jumped in front of Ash facing both poison type.

"**When these idiots showed up I contacted pikachu and Salamence for your aid. Salamence stayed back to protect other Pokemon." **Mewtwo informed ash via telepathy while still being in Pokeball.

"_Thanks buddy"_ Ash thanked Mewtwo mentally and cleared his mind for his first Pokemon battle as a trainer.

"Pikachu use **Extreme speed **and iron tail on Koffing." Pikachu's body was surrounded in green aura as he charged at his opponent. Seeing Electric mouse Pokemon approaching James ordered his koffing, " Koffing stop that rodent use sludge bomb."

No matter how much koffing tried none of the sludge bomb hit pikachu. Whenever a attack is about to hit him pikachu will disappear and appear at other place. It didn'tlong for pikachu slip in from attack and hit koffing with his **Extreme speed**.

"Pikachu use** Iron tail** on koffing and throw it at Ekans." With a speed a that koffing was unable pikachu quickly covered the distance between them and slammed his glowing tail on it and sending it toward Ekans like a cannon ball. Ekans who was fighting Staryu was unable to dodge living cannon ball aka Koffing.

"You aren't going to steal anything today Team Rocket" he growled at them. Pikachu **Thunderbolt.**"

"Staryu blast them off. Use **Watergun **!"

Both attacks slammed on team rocket blasting them sky high. "Now that's care of let's go to sleep." They all agreed and went back toward their rooms leaving whole messed to be cleaned during day.

**And cut-**

**Ash's current team:-**

**Pikachu(M)**

**Mew(F)**

**Mewtwo(M)**

**Salamence(M)**

**Milotic(F)**

**Pidgeotto (M)**

**Arbok(M) [Shiny]**

**Meowth(F)**

**Gyarados(F) [Shiny]**

**Naruria out-**


End file.
